Like A Dream Come True
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETE] A sequel to 'Opening Up' A Oneshot fic! It's two years later and Ryou's got something to tell Ichigo, but is it good news? Or is it bad?


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Author: Mairi

Warnings: Slight OOCness,

Summary: It's been two years since Ryou and Ichigo had got together, they're now engaged and even living together and Ryou has something to tell Ichigo, but will it be good news or bad…read on and find out )

Other Notes: Sequel to 'Opening Up' (ONESHOT)

Pairing: Ryou x Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the calendar, at today's date and smiled a little. It had been two years today since Ryou and she got together. She'd moved in with Ryou not so long ago, her parents had, had a huge row and she couldn't take it much longer and so left. Ichigo had remembered that today was their anniversary, obviously, and she'd give him something later that night like she had last year. She glanced to Ryou hoping that he'd like it and headed out the room thinking about breakfast and headed downstairs to get it before the café was due to open.

She'd finished up school about a year ago and decided to help out with the café more, especially since they decided to start opening early in the mornings. Zakuro and Keiichiro had came in a little earlier than what they usually would have.

"Ohayou Ichigo-san." Keiichiro greeted her.

"Ohayou." She replied as she picked out something simple to eat, she couldn't be bothered to make anything.

"Ryou still in bed?"

"I think so, I woke up earlier than he did."

"I see. Zakuro's setting up the tables."

"I'll go and help her. I just need to get changed first. Back in a bit."

"Alright." Keiichiro replied returning to his usual duties.

Ichigo ran upstairs and into the room, quickly taking her waitress outfit from the cupboard and got dressed into it. She looked down at the still sleeping Ryou and smiled gently. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

Upstairs in the bedroom Ryou stirred awake, he stretched an arm across to Ichigo's side expecting to hug her, only to find that there was no Ichigo however.

'Where's she gone?' He asked himself pouting at the same time. He yawned and sat up still in thought then it struck him, the weekend was over and the café would be due to open soon, and he was feeling to lazy to wake up properly but he had no choice but to.

With a relieved sigh he slipped out of the covers fully and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and got dressed and then headed downstairs, which by this time the café was open and Zakuro and Ichigo were busy serving people and taking orders. Lettuce, Pudding and Mint weren't due to start work until later that day so Ryou would be helping the girls out for a few hours. Ichigo grinned a little as she spotted Ryou heading to the kitchen and so quickly finished clearing up a table and headed through to the kitchen after him.

"I see you're finally awake." Ichigo spoke from the swinging doors almost making him jump.

"Yep. I didn't realise that you were already up and getting to work." He grinned in reply to his lovers remark.

"Hey, are you calling me lazy Ryou?"

"Nope, of course not."

"Good. Can you come and help soon?" She asked as she heard Zakuro shout on her from the café.

"Yep, I'll be there in a tick." He smiled. With a warm smile back from Ichigo she was off and serving people, meanwhile Ryou was wanting to discuss some matters with Keiichiro.

"You'll never believe what I'm planning." Ryou began while seating himself on the table.

"What won't I believe?" asked Keiichiro.

"I'm planning-"

"Keiichiro you've got a big order here," Zakuro interrupted while handing the slip of paper to him and walked out.

"Aheh, I'll get right on it…you were saying Ryou?" He asked as he got to work on the big order, there was a big group obviously in today.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for the past few months…and I've decided that I'm goi-"

"Ryou Ichigo's needing your help, here's another order for you Keiichiro."

Ryou muttered something under his breath before answering Zakuro politely.

"Thanks. Ryou will be through shortly."

"Alright."

"Ok, maybe you can be third time lucky." Keiichiro laughed motioning for Ryou to continue.

"Right, sure I will. I'm planning on proposing to Ichigo."

"Really,"

"Well yeah. We've been engaged for what, a year?"

"True. Well I'm sure that she won't disagree to it."

"I know, do you think I should maybe surprise her or something?" Ryou asked, he was actually nervous about this. Keiichiro stopped doing what he was doing momentarily to think about that, he thought Ichigo would be overjoyed either way he did it.

"If you want to, maybe you could do it through surprise."

"Yeah, I think I will. Now the question is how?"

"How about a random party?"

"The occaision?" Ryou asked.

"Well it is your two year anniversary of being together."

"WHAT?" Ryou asked…quite loudly.

"You mean you forgot?" Keiichiro asked raising a brow.

"No, no, I just forgot what date it was…" Ryou said. Of course he hadn't forgotten, he'd got the dates mixed up, he thought it was tomorrow, but it wasn't what was he to do? He hadn't got anything… maybe he could disappear for a bit longer when he went out to get a certain ring, yes, that would buy him enough time to get something for her before he proposed.

"I'll get her something when I go out for the, you know what. We could just hold a party for after we close up, you can let the girls know."

"Sure, will you be going just now?"

"I'm gunna have to aren't I?"

"Heh, ok. Just don't take forever, Ichigo will get worried about you."

"I'll be back before you know it." Ryou replied as he got up to leave to the front of the café. Keiichiro smiled a little watching him leave and got back to his own duties again, waiting for Zakuro to appear he'd tell her to tell the girls when they got there.

"Damn it, what can I get her? There's nothing I can find that she'd like… finding presents for girls can be a pain." He muttered to himself looking here and there for any shops that had something that Ichigo would possibly like. He knew that Ichigo had started up a plushie collection a couple of months ago, maybe that would do, but what could he get her that she hadn't already got? Besides that it would have to be a pink colour and a cat, the cat form being his idea of course.

He stopped suddenly in front of a shop window that looked like the best place to possibly find a plushie for her, so in he went. Ryou spotted something right away, he found it adorable. Wandering over to the object he picked it up, it was a fair sized cat plushie, which was pink and purple in colour and had a pair of small wings on its back. It held a love-heart in its two front paws and the heart had the words 'I love you' on it, it did look the sort of thing you'd get for Valentine's day, but that holiday was already over. He decided to get it, he'd just get something to go with it now and then he'd get what he was actually here for. Once he paid for it he took a quick stroll over to the Jewellers on the opposite side. He spotted something he liked right away and took it, then he went to a different Jewellers which he saw a specific ring that he was wanting to get.

When he was done with the shopping he made his way back to the café, he looked at his watch and sighed, he'd been out a little longer than he hoped to, but he could still help out the girls.

When he reached the café he made his way into the building silently and went upstairs to 'hide' the stuff from Ichigo. He didn't want to ruin the surprise now did he? Once he'd placed it in a place that she wasn't likely to go to he returned downstairs and began to help out, the other girls were already there, and it was about two hours until closing time already.

Two hours later and Ichigo had gone upstairs to get changed into her usual clothes, the others were quickly arranging the café after clearing up, Ichigo thought they were being nice and helping her clear up, she knew of the party but she was thinking it was later on. She'd just finished changing when Ryou walked into the room, on the bed beside her lay a poly bag with an object in it, the said object was for Ryou. She handed it to him as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Happy Anniversary, Ryou."

"Happy Anniversary, Ichigo." He replied with a hug, he reached over to the other side of the bed and pulled out the plushie along with the necklace he'd got her and handed them to her followed up by a hug he'd been wanting to give her all day. She fell in love with the plushie instantly and put it on her pillow, and the necklace she got, she put around her neck.

"I love them," She said before he could ask the obvious 'did you like them' question. He smiled warmly and opened his present, he was expecting it to be another plushie like he'd got the year before but the hardness of one part threw the thought off track. When he opened it he couldn't help but chuckle, he found it rather cute. It was a little tiger plush in a mug, the mug saying 'number one' on it.

"Arigatou,"

"You're welcome."

"Ne, you should head down to the party." Ryou said, he was wanting her to scoot from the room so he could get the ring from the bag and propose to her in front of everyone, the nervousness coming back to him.

"Oh, we're having it now? I thought it'd be later on tonight?"

"Nah, I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Ok, don't take to long love."

"Don't worry. I won't." He said, as soon as she left he turned and brought the small box out of the bag and smirked inwardly at himself.

'Come on Ryou you can do this.' He thought, encouraging himself. He sat there for about twenty minutes calming his nerves down, and when he felt calm enough he went down, the box in his pocket. The girls were having fun while Keiichiro was doing up a cake for them all, Ryou went into the kitchen and sat on the table once more.

"Have you got the, well have you got _it_?" Keiichiro asked with a smile. Ryou nodded at him and showed him the box.

"I'm starting to get a bit nervous again." He said.

"Nervous? There's nothing going to go wrong Ryou, just calm yourself and do it." Keiichiro replied reassuringly.

"You're right, I can do this. I'll go through in a minute."

"Ok, I'll take this cake through then." Keiichiro asked while finishing the icing off and carried it through leaving Ryou to once again calm himself and keep Ichigo distracted long enough until he came through, which wasn't long at all. The girls shared a small smile between them, confusing Ichigo a little, they all knew what was coming. Even Keiichiro had the same smile as they did. She turned to see who or what they were looking at, and when she turned Ryou was in front of her with that warm and gentle smile. She was about to greet him until he took hold of her hand and knelt before her, Ichigo started having a small excited panic inside.

'What's he doing? Omg is he?' She asked herself, swallowing a lump down her throat from nervous build up.

"Ichigo," He started, she looked to him as he let go of her hand briefly to reach into his pocket and took out a box and opened it.

'oh myyyyyyy…he IS!' She squealed to herself in excitement, she couldn't believe that this was happening. Without knowing her face was starting to go a bit red but she kept her eyes on him waiting for him to speak the next line.

"Will you…ma-marry me?" Silence followed Ryou's line, the girls starting to worry about Ichigo's answer as was Keiichiro and Ryou.

'Shit, she's going to say no…stay calm, stay completely calm Ryou.' Ryou whined in thought.

'Come on Ichigo, say it, sayyyyy it for crying out loud!' Ichigo's mind screamed at her.

"Yes." She finally said, a sigh of relief came from those who were watching. Ryou thought he didn't hear her right, it took a few seconds for her words to sink in.

'She said YES, you've done it.' Ryou said to himself over and over, until it finally sunk into him that she had said yes to his question. With that he stood and hugged her tightly, Ichigo returning it just as tight.

-**A year and a couple of months later –**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said to them after they'd finished up their vows, people were crying with happiness for the couple.

A crowd of girls from family and friends had gathered round awaiting the bride to throw her bouquet over her shoulder.

"I'm so catching this!" Mint giggled from beside Zakuro.

"Not if I catch it first," Pudding laughed ready to put her acrobats to the test.

"No way I'm having it," Zakuro teased the others. Lettuce wasn't too bothered about it, but really she wanted to have it. Ichigo could hear them clearly and smiled inwardly as Ryou laughed. Keiichiro was interested to see who it was going to be. Ichigo threw it behind her then turned to see who had caught it, to her surprise it wasn't Zakuro. It wasn't Pudding, nor was it even Mint. There stood Lettuce, blushing a bit with the bouquet in her hands

"Nice catch Lettuce." The girls said, a little jealous of her. But they soon caught sight of a certain Keiichiro standing at the side looking rather happy. Ichigo and Ryou spotted it to, they could all guess who the possible next wedded couple might be, not that they'd tell that to them.

Owari.

* * *

Woooooo that took forever aheh, gomen for not getting it up sooner. I was hoping to finish it well before now. But now that it's here and done, yes done I'm going to finish off some of my Naruto fics and my other TMM story before I start getting reminders that they're there aheh, I'll get working on a new TMM fic which may consist of two pairings, but who? 


End file.
